


Eddie my Lover

by fire_underwater



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Parents, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, Losers club - Freeform, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Teenage Losers Club (IT), They’re like sixteen here, it(2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_underwater/pseuds/fire_underwater
Summary: It’s been three years since the losers defeated Pennywise.Richie Tozier is hopelessly in love with Eddie Kasprak and terrified of anyone finding out that he’s gay.(Story about the kids dealing with their abusive parents and their feeling for each other.)





	Eddie my Lover

Richie spotted Bill sitting outside the emergency room and rushed over to him.

“Hey man, what the fuck is going on?” He asked, panting, still out of breath from the bike ride there. 

Bill looked shaken, his expression was the same as when he’d see little kids in raincoats or when someone would mention the circus.

His eyes were filled with worry, his skin was pale, and his hands were shaking. 

“His mom f-fucking p-poisoned him.” He stuttered out.

“What?” Richie asked, running his hand through his messed up hair and adjusting his glasses. 

“I- we were going to play cards today so I w-went to Eddie’s house and h-his mom was freaking out, crying and s-stuff and Eddie,” Bill looked down at the ground, eyes wide as he spoke the troubling events aloud. “I f-found him on his bedroom floor vomiting up b-blood.” 

Richie had been afraid before. 

He’d been paralysed with fear, moments away from his own death. 

He could handle that kind of fear. 

But this fear... loosing Eddie... he could never handle that. 

He took a second to catch his breath, adjusting his glasses again. It was an old habit. 

Before he could ask Bill more questions, the double doors to his left swung open and a cop walked out.

The man was scribbling down notes and looked up eyeing the boys. 

He gave Richie the once over. 

Most adults looked at him like that. Like he was just asking for trouble. 

Then he turned to Bill. 

“Are you the one that found him?” The officer asked. 

Bill nodded unevenly. 

“I’ll need you to tell me everything that happened tonight, son.”

Richie took a few steps back, watching Bill interact with the cop. 

He eyed the doors, and cautiously started towards them. 

He managed to slip through unnoticed and headed for Eddie’s room.

Eddie looked utterly defeated. 

He was hooked up to a bunch of uncomfortable looking hospital equipment, an iv in his arm and a tube up his nose. 

Eddie has always been small, pale and sickly looking, but Richie couldn’t think of a time he’d ever seen him actually look so sick. 

He looked frail and his eyes were framed by dark circles. 

He hadn’t notice Richie sneak in. 

He was starring off to the side, looking out the window with a vacant expression. 

Richie didn’t know what to say so he just said “Ed’s...” 

Eddie didn’t react to his voice, so rich spoke again, this time as a sigh. “Eds.”

Eddie closed his eyes, “don’t call me that.” 

God his voice was so horse, he sounded like a pack a day smoker. 

Richie walked closer, sitting on the end of the bed by the others feet. “How are you feeling?” He asked. 

It felt weird to be so openly kind to Eddie. Like he was admitting how much he cared just by ignoring their usual dynamic. 

But they were alone, so maybe it was okay to be honest, to let Eddie know he was loved? 

Eddie clearly didn’t notice Richie’s sincerity.

He glared at his bespectacled friend. “She fucking poisoned me.” He snapped.

“Yeah I heard.” Richie said awkwardly. “Are you sure? Like what even happened?” He asked. 

Eddie sighed, sitting up a little straighter, readjusting the iv drip on his arm. 

Richie understood to invitation and shuffled over so they could sit next to each other against the headboard. 

He slung an arm around Eddie’s shoulder. 

“She put rat poison in my lunch.” He said bluntly. 

Richie recoiled at the notion. “Bullshit.” He said out of habit. 

“She knew I didn’t believe her anymore... she couldn’t control me with fake illnesses so I guess she decided to actually try making me sick.” Eddie buried his face into Richies shoulder while he spoke. 

Richie could feel the patches of wet on his shoulder where his friend was now crying. 

He rubbed his back and held him tightly and let him cry. 

He didn’t let his anger get the better of him. He wanted to rant. He wanted to scream and break things and go over to that bitch’s house and break her ugly fat face and watch her get dragged off to prison. 

But he didn’t. He just held on to the boy he loved and listened to him cry. 

“Why?” He heard him sob quietly. Richie ignored his better judgment and placed a kiss on top of Eddie’s head, resting his chin on the boys soft brown locks. 

“Shhhh.” He murmured rubbing circles on the boys back. “It’s going to be okay. You’ll be okay.” He promised and Eddie cried. 

“I’m here.” He said, a promise to himself that he wouldn’t distance himself from this. He wouldn’t let he fear of being a queer keep him from Eddie. Not while he needed him.

He’d let himself love Eddie. If only for the moment. 

Tomorrow he could go back to distancing himself and hating himself. 

“Nothing is okay.” Eddie mumbled tilting his head up.

Richie looked down at him, brushing the boy’s bangs out of his tear stained face. 

“She’s the only family I have and now they’re going to arrest her.” He said. 

Richie frowned. “She should be arrested.” He blurted out, cringing as Eddie glared back him. 

“They’ll send me away you idiot.” Eddie snapped, punching Richie in the shoulder. “They’ll put me in some home upstate or some shit and I’ll have to wash dishes and scrub floors to get fed!” He ranted.

“Well.” Richie said awkwardly. “You are good at cleaning... so you’ll be well fed.” He tried for small smile but Eddie put his palm over his face and pushed him away with a huff. 

“Dude.” Richie whined. “They aren’t going to send you away.” 

They both knew that. 

The cops in Derry didn’t give a shit about any of the kids in town. If they did then all those missing children wouldn’t be rotting corpses down in the sewers. 

Eddie’s mom would at worst get a stern talking to and warning about child safety before they threw Eddie back into the shark tank. 

And Eddie would take shit for it. As soon as the others at school found out about what happened they’d tease him and bully him and beat the shit out of him. 

And again, no cop, teacher or adult would do anything to protect him. 

They were on their own until they could afford to get out of town. 

Eddie fell asleep after a while. 

He was exhausted from a day of vomiting and crying. 

When Richie snuck out of the hospital it was already dark.


End file.
